


Sugar High

by fathiepan



Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minecraft Roleplay - Freeform, Pining, Short One Shot, Twitch stream, favorite candy, just dudes being bros, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathiepan/pseuds/fathiepan
Summary: “Chill, chat. It’s just some candy.” George raises his hand to show the pack of Sour Patch Watermelons.Dream’s heart skips several beats when he sees them. Those are his favorite candies. George knows they’re his favorite candies. Usually, that wouldn’t be such a big deal if George hadn’t adamantly insisted that they were gross and he wouldn’t be caught dead eating them.Dream knows this, and smirks, “I thought you hated those.”George scoffs, “I never said that.”“Uh.. yes you did. You told me you’d rather die than eat them.” Dream hopes that they can’t hear the grin melting across his face.“Well, y- I mean,” George’s face reddens again, “Someone I know said they liked them I bought a bag.”That sends the chat into hyperdrive, whomst??? wait.. isnt that dream’s fav candy? do they even sell them in england? They say. SIMP SIMP SIMP.“Chat says you’re a simp, George.” Dream laughs.“So I’m a simp for buying candy now?” George rolls his eyes. He’s not a simp.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/, Dream/George - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

> it's short and sweet. i also edited it slightly, added a few lines here and there for anyone coming back to read it. also, sorry for any typos n stuff i wrote this zooted at 12 am
> 
> enjoy <3

Dream started to realize that he wasn’t _really_ joking when he teased George on stream when he ached to do it off stream too. No fans. No friends. Just the two of them. Which was ridiculous, of course. Dream isn’t gay. George is just so _George._ His face becomes unbelievably beautiful when it’s tainted pink, and Dream trips over his own two feet making an ass of himself in front of thousands of people just to get a glimpse of it.

It was during one of those glimpses he discovered that perhaps he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. George’s face was the pink Dream wanted to see everyday as he picked at something in his hands off camera.

“What’re you fidgeting with?” Dream asks.

“Nothing.” George replies a little too quickly. 

The chat notices, to say the least. It begins to fill with things like _What is he holding lol_ and _wtf george why did u say that so fast?_

George ignores them in favor of continuing his stream, his Minecraft character trekking through the desert avoiding mobs. Dream wonders what it would be like to walk through the desert heat, wonders if it’s anything like the heat he’s feeling in his chest.

Whatever George is holding must be embarrassing, otherwise, why would he hide it? The chat becomes more chaotic, begging, well, really, demanding to see what George is holding. Eventually, all of his donations are asking to see what he’s holding and he can’t refuse any more.

“Chill, chat. It’s just some candy.” George raises his hand to show the pack of Sour Patch Watermelons. 

Dream’s heart skips several beats when he sees them. Those are his favorite candies. George _knows_ they’re his favorite candies. Usually, that wouldn’t be such a big deal if George hadn’t adamantly _insisted_ that they were gross and he wouldn’t be caught dead eating them. 

Dream knows this, and smirks, “I thought you hated those.” 

George scoffs, “I never said that.”

“Uh.. yes you did. You told me you’d rather die than eat them.” Dream hopes that they can’t hear the grin melting across his face. 

“Well, y- I mean,” George’s face reddens again, “Someone I know said they liked them I bought a bag.”

That sends the chat into hyperdrive, _whomst??? wait.. isnt that dream’s fav candy? do they even sell them in england?_ They say. _SIMP SIMP SIMP._

“Chat says you’re a simp, George.” Dream laughs.

“So I’m a simp for buying candy now?” George rolls his eyes. He’s not a simp. He just wanted to try the candy Dream seemed so fond of. He talked about them often, both offhandedly and on purpose. It was silly to feel as such, but George wished Dream would talk about him as often. Especially when the candy is mediocre at best. George tried them and found them, what’s the word? Anticlimactic. Dream talked them up so much and yet, here they are in George’s hand, tasting abysmal. 

“They’re not even that good.” George pops one into his mouth. “They’re _okay._ ”

“Why’re you still eating them, then?” Dream got a little defensive over his favorite candy. 

_Because they remind me of you._ “Dunno.” George says, pouring more sour patch watermelons into his mouth. 

“You’re so weird, George.” 

“Why’re you even here, Dream?” 

“I was going to hop on with you but got a little- uh- distracted.” Dream states, “Do you- not want me here, Gogy?” He purposefully makes his voice quiver with sadness, hoping to get sympathy from the chat. 

“Whatever. He’s baiting you guys, chat.” George scoffs. "He's farming awws."

Dream wheezes, “That’s not true- chat, I’m genuinely hurt that Gogy doesn’t want me here.” 

“A lava pool!” George says, relief leaking through his words. He uses the lava pool and a water bucket to create a nether portal, jumping through it the second it’s lit. 

“I hope you get killed by a Piglin.” Dream says, only half jokingly.

“I hope your mom gets killed by a Piglin.” George retorts.

“No, you don’t.” Dream doubts.

“You’re night, I don’t. I actually like her better than you.” George smiles, waiting for the reaction he knows Dream will give.

“No, you fucking don’t.” Dream scowls, “ _I’m_ your favorite person.” 

The arrogance and self confidence drifting with Dream’s voice was addictive. There was something about a confident Dream that stirred something in George, and he knew it. 

“Yeah, right. More than your mom?” George chuckles, “No way, dude, your mom is at least 80% better than you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, lie all you want.” Dream says in a sing-song voice. “That’s why you’re eating my favorite candy right now?” 

George’s face burns as he hears the discord call disconnect. Did he just leave right after dropping that on his chat? That absolute asshole. He’s so going to get him back for this. George avoids looking at chat for a good few minutes before forcing his eyes to the bottom of his monitor. He regrets it almost instantly.

Chat is going feral. 

_simpnotfound_

_fanfic writers how we feeling?_

_someone check on the dnf stans, they’re getting too fed._

“Dream is a liar, chat. He said that so you’d freak out and I’d have to deal with you. He’s a prick like that.” He forces himself not to show a physical reaction on his face, but he feels like he could crush the mouse he’s been holding so tightly.

Chat doesn’t ease up so simply, however. And George has to take drastic measures.

“If you guys aren’t going to calm down, I’m going to end the stream.” George says sternly. Chat doesn’t listen, though, continuing to say things that twisted George's stomach further. 

Eventually, he ends his stream with a frustrated groan, and dials a number on his phone. It takes a few rings. George uses that time as practice for what he’s about to say.

“Hello?” The voice that answers the phone seems to be struggling to hold themselves together.

“DREAM- You dickhead!” George groans loudly.

“What, George?” He asks innocently. 

“You know _what_ , fucker. I know you were watching my stream after you left.” George raises his hand to rub out the headache building in his head.

“So what if I was?” Dream laughs, “I can’t support one of my favorite people by watching his stream?” 

There it is again, the intoxicating confidence. “You’re always on about that, Clay.” George sighs.

“What?” 

“Us being each other’s favorite person.” 

“Because we are.” Dream’s tone doesn’t leave much room for arguing. He says it in such a “matter-of-factly” manner that George has to agree.

“We are.” Dream says again after George says nothing for a few moments. “You know we are.”

“I mean, I know YOU’RE obsessed with me.” George tries to save his pride. “Not quite sure if it’s the other way around.” 

George let’s Dream’s laughter ring through his ears and warm his chest. He’d say anything if it meant being the cause of such a wonderful sound. Dream’s laugh is the kind musicians write songs about. If George were half as talented in that area, he’d have written multiple albums on Dream’s laugh alone.

"Oh, come on now." Dream's smirk seeped through to his words, "We both know that isn't true."

“Sure.” George smiles, he knows Dream can hear it through the phone. “I’ll believe anything you say.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading!!  
> leave kudos & a comment <3


End file.
